My Imperfect world
by Special Agent Alanshee
Summary: Hi my name is Perry Bartholomew Flynn Fletcher but you guys know that this is the story of how my perfect world came crashing down in one moment well let us start at the beginning srry due to writers block that won't move I am discontinueing this story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey those of you who know me as agent alanshee** **well i am here with my** **very first phineas and ferb story recently my pet bird lucy passed away and i have been on this gig with Danny phantom so wala you get my account name anyways (I really need to stop rambling ) this is my first story with chapters my very first was a Danny phantom story one shot it just popped in my head so i typed it down anyways (dang it i am rambling again ) here it is if i get enough reviews and if i leave and opening at the end i might just MIGHT do a sequel oh and if i don't update for a few weeks its not my fault my family's roter is a piece of junk so it dropped my computer off the internet and i have been using my moms roomates laptop and now the rowter is dropping his computer of the internet so i am basically typing this at my moms work place anyway just a far warning i type whatever comes to my head and i can get pretty moody and depressed so i just want to warn you some of the things i type might be a little dark anyways enough about me onto the story**

**Disclamer i do not own phineas and ferb the rights go to dan and jeff **

**i own ocs i might be adding**

* * *

Perry POV

Hi my name is Perry Bartholamew Flynn Fletcher but you guys know that this is the story of how my perfect world came crashing down in one moment well let us start at the beginning

7 days earlier

It started out such a perfect day nothing had happened Doofensmirtz for once was keeping quiet but that would soon change I got a call from my boss Major Montagram he looked sad Agent P i am afraid I have a bit of bad news for you he sighed I thought oh great now what as he continued on Dr Doofensmirtz has just had a stroke and a heart attack at that same time he is in critical condition they don't know how long he will make it I was shocked but any ways it seems that his daughter Vanessa has picked up his work for him so go put a stop to it monogram out I looked around luckily Phineas and ferb were working on today project so I snuck out to the corner of the house a put on my signature fedora and flew of as I was flying off I heard somebody say where's Perry.

As soon as I got to Dr ds place I knew something was wrong it was quiet too quiet I saw two people walk out of the shadows it was Vanessa and some one who looked exactly like Vanessa

Aww perry the platypus there you are I chattered and pointed to the second person oh how rude of me this is my Identical twin Bonny you see when we were born my parents didn't know that they were having twins and when they found out they decided that would give bonny away cause my idiot of a father couldn't get a job to support his family so they couldn't keep bonny but before my dad had a heart attack and stroke he told me that I had I twin sister named bonny and that he had there number so as soon as I could I called her apparently her parents told her that she had a twin too so we met here but enough backstory's bonny and I have made this she whipped the sheet off the device the killer inator with this I will accomplish what our dad couldn't this device kills anyone who will stand in our way they both cackled.

I immediately went into attack mode I knocked the remote that would fire the device out of Vanessa's hand when I did that she growled and started fighting back along with bonny I quickly defeated them and stepped back I heard something fire I looked down oops I thought there goes the inator well it'll probably just hit something and destroy it I ran to the inator pressed the self destruct button and flew off as I flew of I heard them Yelling curse you perry the platpus as soon

As I got home I knew something was wrong Phineas was yelling QUICK SOMEBODY CALL 911! I went into pet mode a quickly ran out into the back yard and who do I see lying in the yard

* * *

**MWHAHHA I left a cliff hanger comeback to see who was in the yard Danny phantoms pet cockatiel lucy out tralalala like Candace would say lol**


	2. Goodbye is so hard

** Hey its me agent alanshee back with a new chapter to My Imperfect World anyways here it is**

* * *

I saw ferb lying there in the grass and I saw Linda calling 911 I nuzzled him but he just layed there his eyes , unblinking just staring of into space.

suddenly two paramedics came rushing in ok we've got a male 10 years of age, unresponsive and not breathing

one of the paramedics asked Phineas what had happened he told them I don't know we were just planning our daily activities and he just said he was feeling dizzy and then he he Phineas burst into tears and ran to Isabella who had saw the ambulance when she was coming over

I looked backed to ferb the paramedics had been trying to resuscitate his brother but with no success he looked to Linda which ferbs dad was standing and they just slowly nodded there heads and the second paramedic covered ferb in a blanket and said passed and looked at his watch at 13:40

Phineas just cried even louder ,I just layed next to ferb begging please come back , the first paramedic went over to Phineas and Isabella and gave them something that Perry couldn't believe it was a little golden dove he knew those were only given to kids that had witnessed a death of a friend or a family member.

Then Linda went over to Phineas and Isabella and sang

Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven?

I must be strong  
And carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven.

Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven?

I'll find my way  
Through night and day,  
'Cause I know I just can't stay  
Here in heaven.

Time can bring you down,  
Time can bend your knees.  
Time can break your heart,  
Have you begging please, begging please.

Beyond the door,  
There's peace I'm sure,  
And I know there'll be no more  
Tears in heaven.

Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven?

I must be strong  
And carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven.

as song finished I had recognized that song from when Linda and Lawrence found ferb crying and saying he wanted his mom but his mom had died of cancer just one year earlier it brought a tear to my eye I went over to Phineas and chattered trying to comfort him he picked me up and held me close his tears wetting my fur I just buryed myself in phineass arms then Candace came into the yard yelling but stopped when she saw Phineas crying and hugging me close. and something covered with a sheet in the back yard with to paramedics by it

Linda saw her and pulled her to the side and I saw her face go pale and she came over to us and she started crying by then Buford and baljeet had gotten there and had started to cry when they heard that ferb had passed they all gather and cried mourning the loss of one of there best friend and family

* * *

**well there you have it the second chpter of My Imperfect World will be posting new chapter soon oh and the song was Tears in heaven written by eric Clapton sung by delclan here is the link eric also sings it but its live so here is the link for declans version watch?v=_OACMLCLMdY just click this if you want to here is I am out **


End file.
